1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a configuration of a pluggable optical transceiver and a manufacturing method of the transceiver, in particular, the present invention relates to an intelligent pluggable optical transceiver.
2. Related Prior Art
Several standards have been ruled for an optical transceiver comprising a light-receiving portion for converting an optical signal into an electrical signal and processing thus converted electrical signal, a light-transmitting device for converting an electrical signal into an optical signal and emitting thus converted optical signal to an optical fiber, and an optical receptacle for receiving an optical connector securing the optical fiber thereto, and many products conforming such standards have been already delivered. The standards above mentioned rules mechanical and electrical specifications such as the transmission rate, the electronic specification of the signal level and the timing, the outline dimension, the robustness, the pin-assign for interfacing with the outside, the specification of the optical connector and the optical receptacle, and the mechanism to be installed on the host system. For example, the SFF-MSA (Small Form Factor Multi-Source Agreement) and X2-MSA are well known. These transceivers have the pluggable configuration, in which the transceiver can be exchanged as the power supply of the host system is put on.
Several U.S. patents, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,459,918 or U.S. Pat. No. 6,371,787, have disclosed such pluggable transceivers. However, the standards mentioned above have a primary purpose to provide a compatibility of the transceivers, inner configurations, such as the inner mechanical structure and the inner electronic performance, may be optional within the scope of the rule and are not unchangeable. The present invention presents, for such pluggable transceivers, new structures, functions, and results.